Beauty And A Beat
ft. |year = 2012 |difficulty = (Classic) (Battle) (Mashup) |nogm = 5 (JD4) 4 (Sequels) |dg = |alt = Battle Puppet Master Mode |mode = Solo |pc = Navy Blue |gc = Classic Golden Yellow Orange (Drop) Red (Beta) Battle Purple |lc = Cyan (JD4) Yellow (Post-''JD4'')|mashup = Ubisoft Club Unlockable (JD4)|pictos = 181 (JD4) 180 (Post-''JD4'') 99 (Mashup) |perf = Mehdi Kerkouche |dlc = April 22, 2014 (2014) October 21, 2014 (2015) |kcal=39 |dura=3:52}} "Beauty And A Beat" by Justin Bieber ft. Nicki Minaj is featured on Just Dance 4, Just Dance 2014 ''(as a DLC), ''Just Dance 2015 (as a DLC), Just Dance Now, and Just Dance Unlimited. Appearance of the Dancer Classic The coach is a man who resembles a partying young adult. He is in a pair of blue stone-wash jeans, a blue button-up shirt, and a sleeveless vest jacket. His hair is styled in the same way wore his hair in 2012. He wears a pair of leather black boots. When the electro part hits, his shirt changes from blue to dark yellow. Battle Mode The coach remains largely unchanged in the Battle routine. However, his jeans are now blue and his shirt remains blue throughout the entire duration of the battle instead of transitioning between different colors. His hair is also combed neater. His glove is now purple. Beautyandabeatdlc coach 1 big.png|Classic Bodyrockvsloveyoulike coach 1.png|Battle Mode Background The background is a night time city with stars shooting around. The avatar is dancing on a light up ground in the high sky. When the electro part begins, the background turns into a kind of bokeh lights and yellow lines patterns. Gold Moves There are 4 Gold Moves in this routine; in Just Dance 4, there are 5 Gold Moves: Gold Moves 1 and 2 Right arm moves forward and down slowly. Gold Move 3: '''Arms bounce outward. '''Gold Move 4: Right arm is bent and near the head. (Note that this is only counted as a gold move on Just Dance 4 and some Party Master Mode moves.) Gold Move 5: 'Right arm moves straight and up. This is the final move of the routine. baabgm12.png|Gold Moves 1 & 2 baabgm3.png|Gold Move 3 baabgm4.png|Gold Move 4 (Only in ''Just Dance 4) baabgm5.png|Gold Move 5 Beatgm1_2.gif|Gold Moves 1 & 2 in-game Beatgm3_4.gif|Gold Moves 3 & 4 in-game Beatgm5.gif|Gold Move 5 in-game Dance Quests ''Just Dance 4'' * One player gets 3 stars * One player gets 4 stars * One player gets 5 stars * Get all Gold Moves * Get the "Great Finisher" Dance style * Get GOOD when "All I need" is sung Just Dance 2016 Beauty And A Beat appears in the following Dance Quest ''maps: * Grimoire Mashup ''Beauty And A Beat has a Mashup that is unlocked through normal play on the Wii but is unlocked through Ubisoft Club awards on the Xbox 360, PlayStation 3 and Wii U. Dancers *Beauty And A Beat' *Moves Like Jagger'' *''Ring My Bell'' *''Only Girl (In The World)'' *''S.O.S'' *''Forget You'' *''E.T.'' *''Idealistic'' *''A Little Less Conversation'' *''Beauty And A Beat'' *''Hey Boy Hey Girl'' *''Rock n’ Roll (Will Take You to the Mountain)'' *''Ring My Bell'' *''Only Girl (In The World)'' *''S.O.S'' *''Forget You'' *''E.T'' *''Idealistic'' *''A Little Less Conversation'' *''Beauty And A Beat'' *''Good Feeling (Extreme)'' *''It’s Raining Men'' *''What You Waiting For'' *''Hot N Cold'' *''Viva Las Vegas'' *''Only Girl (In The World)'' *''Barbra Streisand'' *''Beauty And A Beat'' *''Hey Boy Hey Girl'' *''Rock n’ Roll (Will Take You to the Mountain)'' Puppet Master Mode Beauty And A Beat has a Puppet Master Mode available on the Wii U. Here are the captions in order of appearance: * Beauty And A Beat * Lean/Pointing Queen/Sporty Clap/Snappy Dresser * Going Nowhere/Puppet Pulse/Let Go/Glitter Point * Grunge/Seesaw/Fly Away/Miami Waves * Sweep The Floor/Swinging Snap/Crazy Pin-Up/Point To The Future * Nerdy Swing/Waving Queen/Open Up/Open Your Heart * Fitness Wave/Nurse Wave/OVNI/Glitter Circle * Mod's Swim/Neon Flex/Spanish Groove/Exorcise * Comb Your Hair/Step Clap/Afro Swing/Glitter Star * Shake It/Puppet/Watch Out/Goofy Skipping * Hands 'N' Hips/Duck Dance/Party Whip/Vitamin C * Chick Dance/Mexican Guns/Punch 'N' Stomp/Cyber Man * Locomotion/Flying Farmer/80's Twist/Bouncer * Cheerlader's Punch/Night Nurse/Pin-Up Kick/Hypnotic Hands * Move Your Body/Hand Flick/Kilimanajaro/Wing It * Barking Mad/Whip 'N' Throw/Glam Swing/Relax * Locker Room/Storm Star/Not Human/Future Girl * Back To Blue/Out The Grave/Be Free/Windmill * Mod Star/Farmer's Jig/Action Movie/Get Gone * Cheer Snap/Neon Push/So Strange/Treadmill * Tribal Pose/Jazzy Push/Galactic Pulse/Power Circle * Hammer Time/Weather Girl/Crazy Drive/Headbang * Pec Push/Snap It Up/Chosen/Dub Step * You/Emergency/Hippie Swim/Heel Jump * Dude Twist/Tex Mex Rodeo/Feel Good/Heart Throb * Seatbelt/Double Wind Up/Afro Swing/Cyber Run * Rolling Punch/Rain Boots/Slap It/Moves Like A Star * Macho Lasso/Arm Pulse/Mime Box/Tear It Up * Gangsta Snap/Jazz Legs/Voodoo/Shuffling * Beauty And A Beat Battle Beauty And A Beat has a battle against Call Me Maybe. For the battle, click here. Appearances in Mashups Beauty And A Beat appears in the following Mashups: * 4x4 (Best of JD 4) * Animals (Club) * Bailando (Let's Rock!) * Circus (Show-Off) * Feel So Right * Flashdance ... What a Feeling * Gentleman * Hangover (BaBaBa) (High Energy) * Just Dance * Prince Ali * Rock n' Roll (Will Take You to the Mountain) * She Wolf (Falling to Pieces) * #thatPOWER Captions Beauty And A Beat appears in Puppet/Party Master Modes. Here are the captions attributed to his dance moves: * Admire Me * Dig It * Emotion Overdose * Feel The Beat * From The Inside * For You * Give It To Me * Knocking Hand * Pump Up Boy * Rocker Mime * Side Beat * Staggered Waves * Superstar * Talking To Me? * Trendy Slide * What's Up Trivia * "B***hes" and "wiener" are censored, since "wiener" is a slang term for a man's genitalia. However, "buns" isn't censored. * This is the first song by Justin Bieber in the series; it is followed by #thatPOWER, Sorry, ''and ''Let Me Love You. * This is the first song by Nicki Minaj in the series; it is followed by Super Bass, Pound The Alarm, Starships, Bang Bang and Hey Mama. *In a promotional video by Ubisoft, Justin Bieber surprised his fans, who were playing his song and he got to dance to his song. *As a DLC on Just Dance 2014 onward, the dancer's shirt is teal when selecting it, but not in the routine. **On the menu picture, the outline for the dancer is purple. *In Just Dance 2014 and beyond, the fourth gold move from the previous game is removed, and a few more moves are counted for while the dancer punches downward. *There is a glitch in it's Uplay mashup in Just Dance 4 where two of the song play at the same time. *In the Mashup, the dancer from the extreme version of Good Feeling doesn't turn black during such a part of his routine, like he did in the original. * On Just Dance 2014, Just Dance Wii U, and Just Dance 2015, whenever a dancer loads for each song, the silhouette of this dancer is shown before the actual dancer is finished loading. He's also a placeholder in Just Dance Now. * The shirt is glowing blue in the classic mode, plain blue in the battle mode and teal in the menu of Just Dance 2014. * The avatar in Just Dance 2015 looks different than the one in Just Dance 2014. **The avatar's hair color is also brown, instead of dark blue. * In the Just Dance 4 Wii U exclusive title screen, if you look at the dancer for this song, you can notice that the dancer has a pinkish-red glove instead of a yellow glove, so the dancer was going to have a red glove during a bit of development. *This and Moves Like Jagger have appeared in five back-to-back games. *The pictograms keep having golden arrows even during the EDM parts, where the coach's glove becomes orange. Gallery beautyandabeatdlc.jpg|''Beauty And A Beat'' BeautyAndABeatinactive.png|''Beauty And A Beat'' on the Just Dance 4 menu BeautyAndABeatactive.png|''Just Dance 4'' cover Beauty And An Opener.png|''Beauty And A Beat'' on the Just Dance 2014 menu BAAB Menu.png|Routine Selection Menu beautyandabeatdlc_cover@2x.jpg|''Just Dance Now'' Cover BeautyAndABeat_albumcoach.png Beautyandabeatdlcavatar.png|Avatar on Just Dance 2014 358.png|Avatar on Just Dance 2015 and later games 200358.png|Gold Avatar 300358.png|Diamond Avatar beautyandabeatjd4.jpg|''Beauty And A Beat'' in Just Dance 4 beautyandabeatjd2014.jpg|''Beauty And A Beat'' in Just Dance 2014 beauty-beat.jpg|''Beauty And A Beat'' in Just Dance Now beautyandabeatdancer.jpg|The dancer Beauty And A Beat Dancer.png|Dancer SH.PNG|Silhouettes which look like the dancer IMG_2014-09-15_03-08-27.jpeg|The dancer replacing María. Note that it says JD5 behind him. Ikoiko_cover@2x.jpg|The coach's silhouettes appearing in Just Dance Now placeholders Glitch proof .jpg|This picture shows the proof for the glitch Baabpictosprites.png|Pictograms beautyandabeatextract1.PNG banner (2).png boxartlg.jpg Beauty_and_a_beat_beta_glove.jpg|Proof of the dancer having a red glove in the Wii U exclusive title screen for Just Dance 4 glitch building.gif|A building covering his legs 12376533_707234512744124_4670711829547985709_n.jpg|Different pose on PS3 Videos File:Justin Bieber - Beauty And A Beat ft. Nicki Minaj File:Just Dance 4- Beauty and a Beat (Ft. Nicki Minaj) (Full Gameplay Wii) File:Just Dance 4 Beauty and a Beat, Justin Bieber ft. Nicki Minaj (Mash-up) 5* File:Just Dance 2014 Just Dance 4Beauty and a Beat, Justin Bieber ft. Nicki Minaj (DLC avril) 5* File:Just_Dance_Now_-_Beauty_And_A_Beat Beauty And A Beat - Justin Bieber ft. Nicki Minaj Just Dance Unlimited Just Dance 4 "Beauty And A Beat(Puppet Master Mode)" 5 Stars Just Dance® 2015 - Beauty and a beat - 5 Stars* (DLC) References Site Navigation Category:Songs Category:2010s Category:EDM Songs Category:Pop Songs Category:Rap Elements Category:Solo Songs Category:Solo Males Category:Hard Songs Category:DLCs Category:Songs in Just Dance 4 Category:Songs in Just Dance 2014 Category:Songs in Just Dance 2015 Category:Songs in Just Dance Now Category:Songs in Just Dance Unlimited Category:Just Dance 2014 DLCs Category:Just Dance 2015 DLCs Category:Songs with Battles Category:Songs with Mashups Category:Songs with Puppet Master Modes Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance 2014 Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance 2015 Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance 2016 Category:Mehdi Kerkouche Category:Recycled DLCs Category:Ubisoft Club Unlockable